


you love him

by ollie_oxen_free



Series: us [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Mental Conditioning, Murder, Yandere Blue, after crush fucking bummed me out while we were memeing, all around not good, blame crush this is all her fault, fuck you, fucking here u go, i wrote this at 2am, kinda a "what if" as if How To Get A Spicy Boyfriend was super fucked up, mentions of torture/hurt?, poor razz, this is one of the worst things ive ever done, u guys want some sad, um, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: "Oh, Razz, honey..." Blue giggled, the sound prompting an automatic, forced smile from Razz. "Or should I say 'blossom baby'? I love when you're so flustered, you say the funniest things!" he leaned forward, and Razz did his best not to tremble in fear. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut, chanting inside his head.I'm okay, I'm happy, I love him, I'm okay, I'm happy…He felt a thumb trace his jaw, and a kiss pressed to his temple. "It's okay, Razzy. I'll never let them touch you again."





	you love him

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the warnings you guys, and go hunt CrushingOnSans down and tell her to fuck off
> 
> im blaming this entire thing on her bc i dont wanna take responsibility

He didn’t want this. 

_ He loves you. _

No he doesn’t. 

_ He keeps you here to keep you safe. He wants to protect you. _

No.

_ Yes. _

...Okay

_ Good. _

There was a click of the door downstairs. Razz shifted at the sound, head turning from where he had been staring at the poster that was pinned to the wall of his room- more of a closet than anything, but so much better than when he had been left outside when he had first been taken- for good behavior, a reward for not struggling. He didn’t know why he had been given it. As a way to get a reaction out of him? To make him spark up in rage because he didn’t want this, he didn’t want to comply, he didn’t-

_ You do. You want this. _

He should have seen it coming.

_ Should have seen how much Blue loved him. _

The time he had been alone at his house, Blue not giving up until he was let in. Going to the fair. Going on a- a date. He had fallen, and he usually prided himself so greatly on being able to read people and be able to tell what they wanted, where they were going with their actions, able to tell what ulterior motives they had. For some reason, he hadn’t noticed Blue’s until it was too late. Hadn’t noticed Blue standing behind him when he had gone to Underswap for the day, letting his guard down in his trust for Blue.

_ So good that he let his guard down. This is where he was supposed to be. _

Noticing Blue. Noticing-

Blue hadn’t said anything since he got home, and Razz vaguely felt his arms and legs give small jerks against where they were chained, the links clinking lightly and cheerily. Like wind chimes. Peaceful. (They weren’t as heavy as they had been. Thick links that could stand him yanking and tearing at them with his teeth and all of his physical strength, refusing to yell for help at first because dammit he could handle himself even with the magic jammer that had been stabbed into his soul that prevented his use of attacks and then god he couldn’t get out on his own, screaming for someone for anyone to come and help and the door clicking open and Blue walking out and seeming so angry and god Razz had never seen him so utterly livid before and his throat was grabbed and he was slammed against the wall and reaching his claws out to attack but Blue could still use magic so they were pinned back on either side of his head and he was looking at him calmly now and-)

_ Wind chimes were really nice. Maybe being good could get him one. A small one, to hang beside the poster. Ringing them lightly would be really nice, the gentle sound reminding him of Blue’s laugh _ maniac and high and  _ so so pretty and calming, and he loved his laugh and loved to hear it. The wind chimes wouldn’t be the same, but they could hold him over until Blue came home. _

No greeting from Blue meant that the other had a rough day. Or that Razz had done something wrong. His hands gave a small jump forward to the poster in the otherwise barren room, hoping that he wouldn’t get that taken away, the cuffs rubbing lightly against his bare wrists. 

The door to Blue’s bedroom creaked open, and Razz could almost imagine the other walking across the carpet to his “room,” a hand reaching forward to pull open the door and-

“Oh my God… Sans…” Razz blinked. That was new. Why did Blue sound so different? He moved his gaze away from the poster-  _ really lovely, it was, a beautiful image of a beach lit by sunset- _ to see Not-Blue. Who? “Fuck, Sans, what did he  _ do _ to you?”

Not-Blue reached down (PapyrusPapyrusPapyrusPapyrusPapyrusPapyrus **_Brother_ ** _ ) _ and summoned a bone attack, easily slicing through the chains that were clamped around his bare wrists and feet. He still had his pants, and a shirt, but Blue had taken his gloves and his boots and his scarf, wanting to see his “beautiful bones, honestly, Razz, I don’t know why you keep them covered all the time!”

He was picked up physically, and it was a bit odd since Blue usually used blue magic to move him around like this, but this was Not-Blue, so things were probably different. He wished Blue was here because Not-Blue (it was Papyrus,  _ please  _ for God’s sake, it was his own  _ brother) _ was crying as he jostled him around roughly, apologizing and trying to type in something on a machine that they had gone to in the back. It was quick and hard to understand as he sobbed “God, bro, I’m so fucking sorry I had no idea that connecting the universes like that would  _ ruin _ them like this, please be okay, I need you to be okay, I’m trying to fix this I’m sorry I’m so sorry” and if Blue were here, he would probably be able to tell Razz what was going on.

“Oh. Hey, Slim! It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you!”

Not-Blue sucked in a sharp breath and turned quickly, making eye contact with Razz as he was still clutched in his arms before throwing him behind himself, facing off against Blue.

Blue just sighed, not seeming too intimidated by the growls of the blasters that crackled to life, magic sparking between the jaws of the gaping mouths. “I thought that I should have destroyed our machine. But I wanted to get Papy back, and maybe bring someone for Razz to be with. He gets pretty lonely at times when I’m away.” The machine continued to hum to life. Blue sighed again, seeming disappointed. “I guess that wasn’t the best move. Now that I’ve thought about it, I guess you actually helped me make a good decision! I don’t want Razz getting attached to someone else! He’s  **m i n e** .”

A snap. A roaring attack. Searing heat. Razz blinked the white spots away and looked up to see a blaster summoned over Blue’s shoulder, smoke drifting up from its mouth. A burnt husk of a machine sat in the line of fire. Blue gave a small hum, shifting a bit in place and grinning smugly at the shocked look on Not-Blue’s face. 

_ He was cute when he looked all proud of himself like that.  _

Blue’s eyes turned to him.

_ Wonderful blue pools that held stars in the center of them, always looking at him so intensely like he could read his every thought- _

“Razz, come on over here!” 

Razz stood from the floor. Started walking over. Not-Blue stopped him, hand grabbing his arm and keeping him from following what Blue wanted and he panicked and started struggling because he had to get over there, he  _ needed _ to, Blue  _ wanted  _ him to-

Not-Blue ( _ Slim, _ come on, it was Papyrus, it’s your brother, why can’t you remember?!) yanked him back behind himself once more, the blasters that he had screaming to life as they attacked. Razz was laying on the floor, and he closed his eyes against the light, curling into a ball and pressing his hands over where his ears would be.

He had gotten really good at being able to close his eyes for a long time, letting the minutes and hours slip by. Not too long ago, he would have hated sitting around and just doing nothing like that.

_ It was fine, though, because it wasn’t really worth being awake and being alive if Blue wasn’t there right beside him. _

The sounds stopped, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. For a moment, he was almost disappointed that it was Blue, but he shoved that away quickly. Why would he be upset about that?

Razz looked over, seeing a pile of clothes and a slightly stained jacket, all of them coated with-

_ Sand. Kind of like his poster. The beach. The sound of the oceans and waves. He really should ask Blue if they could go to the beach sometime. He wanted to see a sunset like on his poster. _

Razz stood up with some help from Blue, staring at the sandy jacket. It was messy. He didn’t like a mess but, more importantly, Blue didn’t like a mess. He walked away from the other, his steps stuttering a bit as Blue said his name darkly before he got to the broom that was sitting in the corner of the shed beside the dustpan. Blue watched him blankly as he swept up the sand, walking to a small trash can in the corner and dumping it out, laying the broom up against the wall.

He turned around to see Blue beaming at him brightly, and he gave a almost-smile-but-really-more-of-a-grimace (oh my god, no, Papyrus, no no  _ please _ not Papyrus why him please) to show that he was happy here with Blue. The other took a few steps forward, and Razz forced himself to stay in place.

"Oh, Razz, honey..." Blue giggled, the sound prompting an automatic, forced smile from Razz. "Or should I say 'blossom baby'? I love when you're so flustered, you say the funniest things!" he leaned forward, and Razz did his best not to tremble in fear. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut, chanting inside his head.

_ I'm okay, I'm happy, I love him, I'm okay, I'm happy… _

He felt a thumb trace his jaw, and a kiss pressed to his temple. "It's okay, Razzy. I'll never let them touch you again."

God no.

“Okay.”

Blue grinned, lightly running his fingers over Razz’s face, neck, arms, before linking their hands, standing up and walking outside and around to the house. All the way he was talking about how proud he was of Razz, how glad he was that he wanted to stay here with him, how happy he was that Razz was his and he could have him all to himself. Razz smiled, and nodded and

_ I’m happy with him, I love him, he loves me, everything is okay. _

They got to the house and Blue led him to the couch, sitting down on it and pulling Razz up against him. Blue nuzzled into his neck and Razz forced himself to stay relaxed as one of Blue’s hands stroked freely up and down his arm. And then he sighed, leaning back and looking down at where their hands were joined, looking at the broken chains. He formed an attack-

_ stay still, if you move it makes it worse and he gets angry, and he’ll hurt you more just stay still and pretend you love whatever he does- _

and cut the cuffs off of his hands and feet before pulling him back in again. The links of metal and silver fell to the ground, the only sound in the otherwise quiet household. Blue leaned back so he was laying down, holding Razz against him tightly so that he wouldn’t struggle to get away. Razz had long since stopped struggling, though. 

He laid his head down on Blue’s sternum, staying still and relaxed even as Blue’s grip loosened and he placed a kiss to the top of his skull. “You’re mine forever. Okay, Razzy?”

Despite the tone sounding like a question, Razz knew that it was a firm statement. There was only one right answer.

“Anything for you. I love you, Blue.”

Blue laughed, grip on him tightening and pulling him up as he nuzzled another kiss to the side of his head. “Very good. I love you too, Razz.”

Razz had long since given up.

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No I Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698569) by [BlueberryRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryRainbow/pseuds/BlueberryRainbow)




End file.
